wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
0M3N/Omen
(if you’re wondering why I use all caps tech-speak, it’s only because in my opinion it’s easier to read.) Subject 6400662 Appearance The shell of this egg shifts strangely, the starry sky on it changing and moving. These stars aren't just the normal silver either, they're copper and gold as well. Behavior |-|0M3N= Omen is shy |-|Reindeer= Reindeer is chill |-|Nightflame= Nightflame is suspicious |-|Shifter= Shifter is weird |-|Scar= is cruel Experiment Results |-|+= Subject 6400662 Appearance Egg The shell of this egg shifts strangely, the starry sky on it changing and moving. These stars aren't just the normal silver either, they're copper and gold as well. They sometimes shift from their normal color to silver-black, gold-black, rainbow, or red-gold black. Behavior |-|0M3N= She was hatched with the other four minds trapped within her head, so she grew up with no outside help, although she often had migraines. She’s quiet, shy, and bookish, but peaceful, calm, and in control are the opposites of what she feels, according to her. |-|Reindeer= Reindeer is chill |-|Nightflame= Nightflame is suspicious |-|Shifter= Shifter is weird |-|Scar= is cruel Experiment Results |-|+= 0M3N *Can see the future *0M3N can foretell the future normally for the next year, can see all of the worst futures thousands of years ahead and glimpse some of the good futures occasionally *can easily slip through tiny spaces and blend into shadows *enhanced regenerative healing: can heal injuries up to medium-sized bones in ten minutes, like one broken arm, leg, or wing bone. Cannot heal spine very fast, takes two weeks. Reindeer Past *Reindeer had extremely sharp claws *could breathe frostbreath Present when 0M3N shifted into Reindeer he was enhanced: *frostbreath now glows blue and is extremely cold but if confined and sparked will explode with the force of a pipe bomb. *he was also enhanced with a partial metal skeleton on forearms, spine, skull, teeth, shins, and leading wing edges and claws. *Can see very well in the dark or in extreme light. Nightflame Past *breathed very hot (15000 C) blue flames *Exceptionally good eyesight *small barb at tip of tail, toxin in small amounts caused nausea, large amounts induced hallucinations Present when 0M3N shifted into Nightflame she was enhanced: *she was given a serum that turned her fire black and made it ten times hotter and more destructive. *she can see anything with x ray, heat, infrared, ultraviolet, and telescopic vision. *Toxin stored in tail barb, in a fireproof reservoir in her throat, in tiny reservoirs under her claws and spikes, and mixed into her blood. *her toxin in small amounts can cause vivid hallucinations, large amounts can cause death *she can pour her toxin through her throat when she breathes fire to create a toxic mist around her fire. |-|+, risky, requires a lot of energy= 0M3N *can teleport up to twenty feet safely with a cooldown of twenty minutes. There is a possibility if she teleports father that parts of her and whatever she holds will be left behind. Draining on energy. Reindeer *Can move too fast for the normal dragon eye to see. He can only do so for ten minutes straight before collapsing from exhaustion and if he tries to continue, he risks falling into a coma. *He can also create and control ice, but only for a few minutes or he will fall into a coma, explode, or die. |-|-= 0M3N * Reindeer Past *Couldn’t use frostbreath in hot environments. Present when 0M3N shifted into Reindeer he was enhanced: *frostbreath now glows blue and is extremely cold but if confined and sparked will explode with the force of a pipe bomb. *he was also enhanced with a partial metal skeleton on forearms, spine, skull, teeth, shins, and leading wing edges and claws. *Can see very well in the dark or in extreme light. Nightflame Past *breathed very hot (15000 C) blue flames *Exceptionally good eyesight *small barb at tip of tail, toxin in small amounts caused nausea, large amounts induced hallucinations Present when 0M3N shifted into Nightflame she was enhanced: *she was given a serum that turned her fire black and made it ten times hotter and more destructive. *she can see anything with x ray, heat, infrared, ultraviolet, and telescopic vision. *Toxin stored in tail barb, in a fireproof reservoir in her throat, in tiny reservoirs under her claws and spikes, and mixed into her blood. *her toxin in small amounts can cause vivid hallucinations, large amounts can cause death *she can pour her toxin through her throat when she breathes fire to create a toxic mist around her fire. |-|-= Skills Key: Offensive Fighting Talon-To-Talon Combat 10/10 Blade-Fighting 9/10 Assassinating 9/10 Defensive Fighting 9/10 Healing 8/10 Herself Others Quotes Relationships EXPERIMENTS SH33R/Sheer B1AD3/Blade R450R/Razor W0LV3R1N3/Wolverine 3D3N 2HR13K D4RK2KY/Darksky BL0220M/Blossom 2T1CK 1LLU210N CL41R1TY D4M493D A73X FR02T8URN S3R3N1TY = ULT1M4/Ultima 3XC4L18UR/Excalibur W0LF/Wolf 4R0R4/Arora Thought/TH0U9HT Memory/M3M0RY WIP SCIENTISTS Brilliance Saltwater Spider Steam Yellow River Cheetah Dustorm Earth Whitesand Dolphin Avalanche Shine SCIENTIST"S JOURNAL Observations about 0M3N made by the foolish mortal scientists. APPEARANCE 0.5 years NOTES * = Inspirations *Omen is based on Assassin's Creed's Animus Machine Bleeding Effect. Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Experiments Category:Altered Experiments Category:Content (Sting the Animus SandWing)